Beast
Beast Witches derive their power from animals and the various living creatures and magical beasts of the natural world, summoning them, communing with them, empowering them, and taking on their aspects. Unlike with other witch dominions, when you select Beast Witch you select Earth, Heavens, or Depths to determine your additional spells. Hexes: Wildshape (Su): ''The witch can use the wildshape ability as a druid of her witch level -4 This cannot be selected until 8th level. When using this ability you can only assume the forms of creatures that fit your environment (Earth, heavens, or Depths). If the witch possesses the Shifter aspect hex, it can assume it's major form as well. ''Natural Domain (Su): ''The witch gains the 1st level ability from a clerical domain using it's intelligence modifier instead of wisdom for any ability that requires an ability score. The domain must be one that a Druid could select. This can be taken again at the level the cleric gains their next cleric ability from their domain (6th or 8th). This can be selected multiple times, each time selecting a different nature based domain. ''Shifter Aspect (Su): ''The witch gains a shifter aspect as if it were a shifter of it's witch level. This can be selected multiple times, gaining a different aspect each time. After it's taken the first time, it can only be selected after 5th, 10th, and 15th level. If the witch also possesses the Wildshape hex, it can assume the major form as well. The animal aspect selected with this hex must match the landscape of the witch's sub dominion. ''Wild Empathy (Su): ''A beast witch can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions as a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The witch rolls 1d20 and adds her witch level and Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the witch and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another and under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The witch can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. ''Woodland Stride (Ex): ''A witch can move through any sort of undergrowth (such as briars, natural thorns, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/magic-weapons/magic-weapon-special-abilities/speed ''speed] and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Briars, thorns, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect the witch. This can only be selected by beast witches with the Earth Sub-dominion. Swift aquatic motion (Ex): ''A witch gains a swim speed of her movement speed +10. This can only be selected by beast witches with the depths Sub-dominion. ''Swift aquatic motion (Ex): ''A witch gains two wings and a fly speed of her movement speed with average maneuverability. This can only be selected by beast witches with the heavens Sub-dominion. ''Natural Weapon (Ex): ''The Witch gains one of the following evolutions from the Summoner evolution list. Bite, Claws, Hooves, Pincers, Slam, Sting, Tail Slap, Tentacle, Gore, or Wing Buffet. This must fit their sub-dominion. This can be taken multiple times, gaining a different natural attack each time. Alternatively, this can be taken to take the Improved Damage evolution instead for a natural attack form you already possess. ''Gills (Ex): ''The witch has gills and can breathe underwater indefinitely. This can only be selected by a witch that has selected the depths sub-dominion. ''Power of the Beasts (Su): ''Whenever the Witch is subject to a Bulls Strength, Bear's Endurance, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, or Cat's grace, or gains ability bonuses from the animal focus ability, the bonus is a circumstance bonus instead of an enhancement bonus. This bonus doesn't stack with it's self. At 6th level when effected by one of these spells it increases that ability score by an additional +2. ''Empowered Capabilities (Sp): ''You can cast the spell Magic Fang a number of times per day equal to 3+ Intelligence modifier. At 6th level, it can be increased to Greater Magic fang by expending 1 additional use. ''Evolved Form (Su): ''You gain 1 evolution point as if you were an eidolon. For level dependant abilities you use your witch level as your summoner level to determine what you can select. You gain 1 additional evolution point at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th level. This can be selected twice, it's effects stack. In addition it allows you to qualify for the extra evolution feat. The evolutions that can be selected with this are as such. Bleed, Climb, Improved Damage, Improved Natural Armor, Low Light Vision, Magic attacks, Mount, Pull, Push, Reach, Resistance, Scent, Skilled, Slippery, Sticky, Tail, Unnatural Aura, Ability Increase, Constrict, Flight, Grab, Head, Keen Scent, Poison, Rake, Rend, Sickening, Trample Tremor sense, Trip, Blindsense, Burrow, Frightful Presence, Swallow Whole, Web, Blindsight, Fast Healing, and Large. ''Animal Focus (Su): ''You can use the Animal focus ability of the Hunter class, using your Witch level as your hunter level for the purpose of determining it's abilities. Unlike the hunter, you can choose only one animal from this list. If used to grant the power to an animal companion it can be granted to it's familiar instead. This can be taken multiple times, each time selecting a new focus that can be activated. ''Speak with Animals (Sp): ''The witch gains the ability to cast the spell Speak with Animals at will. ''Nature's Call (Sp):' ''Once per day for every 3 levels the witch possesses, she can cast a summon nature's Ally I spell to call a creature to her aid. The creature summoned possesses either the primordial, advanced creature, or Giant creature template. At 3rd level, and every 2 levels after that the spell increases to the next spell level of summon monster. At 3rd level, when the creature is summoned, the witch can expend 2 uses of this ability to instead grant the creature the animal lord template. If summoning multiple creatures, only one is granted the animal lord template. When using this spell, the following creatures can also be summoned from the Disgaea bestiary. The monster must be of a type that would coincide with your sub dominion. ''Bestial Devolution (Su): ''The Witch can invoke primal and animalistic fury within a creature. The Witch can touch a single creature as a standard action and effect it with a feeblemind spell, as well as a rage spell. If the creature touched is an eidolon or phantom as per the phantom summoner, the witch can instead effect them with devolution. Finally, if used on an ally the witch can choose for the spell to be rage and either Bull's strength, Bear's endurance, or Cat's Grace. Resisting this effect is a will save. This can be used once per day for every 2 levels the witch possesses and lasts for 1 round per level. A witch cannot select this hex until it reaches 6th level. ''Bestial Fighter (Ex): ''The witch gains proficiency in either magical or physical monster weapons and is treated as if it had the monster subtype for gaining abilities from said weapons. ''Evolved Companion (Su): ''This works as the evolved form hex, however it applies to your familiar and only 1/2 of the points are granted at any of the given levels. ''Chimeric Aspect (Su): ''The witch gains one chimeric aspect from the chimera race. The aspect the witch can select is determined by their sub dominion. This can be taken multiple times, each time selecting a different Chimeric Aspect. ''Earth: ''Mystic Beast, Almiraj, Devil Bear, Eryngii, Rabbit Knight, Nekomata, Orc, Slumber Cat ''Heavens: ''Mystic Beast, Roc, Dragon, Twin headed Dragon, Holy Dragon, Moth Man ''Depths: ''Aqua Demon, Sea Angel, Serpent '''Major Hexes: Improved Chimeric Aspect (Su): ''The witch must possess the Chimeric Aspect and Bestial fighter hexes to select this hex. The witch qualifies for monster feats. The feat must be a general monster feat and cannot be a feat that only is applicable to certain races of monster. ''Greater Chimeric Aspect (Su): ''The witch must possess Improved Chimeric aspect to select this. The witch qualifies for monster feats of the same race as her Chimeric aspect, using her Witch level as her monster class level to determine the feats she qualifies for. ''Call of the Wild (Sp): ''The witch must possess the Nature's call ability to select this. When using Nature's call or summoning a creature from other sources, the summoned creature remains for 1 minute per level instead of 1 round per level. In addition when granting the creature the animal lord template, it also gains one of the other listed templates as well. By spending 2 uses of the ability, you can apply these bonuses to your familiar or an animal companion instead. ''Double Aspect (Su): ''The witch must possess the Shifter Aspect hex to select this ability. It gains the ability to have 2 minor aspects active simultaneously. ''Swift Shift (Su): ''The witch must possess the wildshape ability to select this hex. When the witch is transformed, the witch can expend 1 round of the transformation as a swift action to shift to another animal form without having to cast the spell again. ''Aspect of the Phoenix (Su): The witch must possess Shifter Aspect or Animal Focus aspect and must have the Heavens Sub dominion to select this hex. While assuming the animal aspect or using the animal focus ability, you can choose to cause each round it's active to count as 2 rounds. If you do, you deal +1d6 fire damage on all damage rolls. This damage increases by +1d6 at 10th and 15th level, and all creatures within your reach must succeed in a reflex saving throw or suffer this damage at the end of their turn. You gain a fly speed of 60 feet with average maneuverability. If you already possessed a fly speed it increases by 30 feet. Finally, if you are defeated while this aspect is active, you are effected by a breath of life spell immediately, using your witch level as the caster level. Aspect of the Kraken (Su): The witch must possess Shifter Aspect or Animal Focus aspect and must have the Depths Sub dominion to select this hex. While assuming the animal aspect or using the animal focus ability, you can choose to cause each round it's active to count as 2 rounds. If you do, your reach increases by 5 feet, you gain the grab ability, and the constrict ability which works as the eidolon evolution. You gain a swim speed of 60 feet, or if you already possessed a swim speed it increases by 30 feet. The witch also gains the Ink Cloud and Jet abilities of a kraken and uses it's saving throw for the poison save instead of the Kraken's. Aspect of the Basalisk (Su): The witch must possess Shifter Aspect or Animal Focus aspect and must have the Earth Sub dominion to select this hex. While assuming the animal aspect or using the animal focus ability, you can choose to cause each round it's active to count as 2 rounds. If you do, The witch becomes immune to petrifaction, gaze attacks, and poison. The witch's movement speed increases by 10 feet and as a standard action the Witch can target 1 creature within 60 feet that can see the witch. That creature must make a fortitude saving throw or take 1d6 dexterity damage. The creature must be immune to petrifaction to be immune to this dexterity damage. If the creature's dexterity hits 0 it is effected by flesh to stone with no save. Greater Evolved Form (Su): ''The witch must possess the evolved form hex to select this hex. The witch Can now select the following evolutions with it's evolution points. Basic Magic, Energy Attacks, Extra Feat, Pounce, Alignment smite, Energy Attacks, Head Energy Immunity, Minor Magic, Shadow Form, Shadow Blend, Celestial Appearance, Fiendish Appearance, Damage Reduction, Major Magic, Dimension Door, Breath Weapon, Fast healing, Incorporeal form, Lifesense, Spell Resistance, No Breath, and Ultimate Magic. '''Grand Hexes:' Paragon Chimeric Aspect (Su):''The Witch must possess Greater Chimeric Aspect to select this hex. The witch gains 1 technique of each level that it can perform from the monster class it possesses it's chimeric aspect from. If the witch possesses multiple chimeric aspects, select one. This can be taken multiple times, once for each chimeric aspect. ''Animal Commander (Su): ''The beast witch can cast the spell dominate monster once per day. A single casting effects 1 creature per 2 levels however, and the creature must be native to the kind of terrain that matches the witch's sub-dominion. ''Supreme Call of the Wild (Sp): ''The witch must possess the Call of the wild hex to select this hex. When summoning creatures, all of them possess the animal lord template as well as 1 additional template from the list. You can expend 3 uses of the ability for the day to apply all of the abilities to yourself for the duration. This also treats you as a summoned creature for the purpose of applying any bonuses usually granted only to summoned creatures. ''Aspect of the Tempest Behemoth (Su): The witch must possess Shifter Aspect or Animal Focus aspect to select this hex. Once per week, as a standard action, the Witch can choose to gain the powers of a Behemoth for 1 round per level. While in this form the witch gains a +6 Behemoth bonus to strength and Constitution, and also gains the following. *Blindsense 60 feet. *Immunity to ability damage, aging, bleed, disease, energy drain, fire, mind-affecting effects, negative levels, paralysis, permanent wounds, petrification, poison, and polymorph. Some behemoths possess additional immunities. *''Regeneration/ 10 (Ex)'' No form of attack can suppress a behemoth’s regeneration—it regenerates even if disintegrated or slain by a death effect. If a behemoth fails a save against an effect that would kill it instantly, it rises from death 3 rounds later with 1 hit point if no further damage is dealt to its remains. Once it rises however, the effect ends for the witch. It can be banished or otherwise transported away as a means to save a region, but the only way to truly kill a behemoth is to use miracle or wish to negate its regeneration (see below). *DR 15/epic. *''Spell Resistance'' equal to 11 + the behemoth’s CR. *''Ruinous (Su)'' A behemoth’s natural attacks penetrate damage reduction as if they were epic and magic, and ignore up to 20 points of hardness on objects struck. As a swift action, whenever it strikes a creature or object with a spell effect in place, it can attempt to dispel one randomly determined spell effect on that creature as if with a greater dispel magic (CL 20th). *''Unstoppable (Ex)'' If a behemoth starts its turn suffering from any or all of the following conditions, it recovers from them at the end of its turn: blind, confused, dazed, deafened, dazzled, exhausted, fatigued, nauseated, sickened, slowed, staggered, and stunned. *''Vulnerable to Miracles and Wishes (Su)'' A spell effect created by a miracle or wish spell is particularly effective against a behemoth. A spellcaster gains a +6 bonus on its caster level check to penetrate a behemoth’s SR with a miracle or wish spell, and the behemoth suffers a –6 penalty on saves against these spells. A miracle or a wish spell can negate a behemoth’s regeneration, but only for 1d4 rounds per casting. The Witch gains an additional ability depending on which sub dominion they possess. Earth: ''The Witch becomes a Thunder Behemoth and gains the Rock Spitting and mighty roar abilities, which both use the save DC of their hex instead of the listed DC. ''Heavens: The witch becomes a Tempest Behemoth, and gains the Gale, Scales, and thunderbolt abilities of the behemoth with their save DC being equivalent to the listed DC instead. Depths: The witch becomes a Thalassic Behemoth, and gains the water jet ability with the save DC of their hex instead of the listed DC. If a witch should become a dark witch while in this form, this form is retained permanently in dark witch form. Amorphous Form (Ex): ''The witch selects critical hits or sneak attacks. The witch becomes immune to that kind of attack. The witch can select this multiple times, selecting the other option when she selects it again. ''Shifting Shape (Su): ''The witch must possess the swift shift ability to select this. Whenever using the swift shift ability to take on a new form. It can lower the duration by 2 rounds to instead retain the abilities from the prior forms it takes when it shifts into it's next form. ''Bestial Genesis (Su): ''Once per month, the witch can spend 1 hour calling to the wild to summon creatures to her location from great distances. The witch can gather animals and magical animals that live within her sub dominion terrain type from out to 10 miles per witch level. The animals travel swiftly and arrive within 1d6+2 days. Animals that arrive begin taking over the area and inhabiting the ecosystem there. They treat the witch and up to 1 creature per point in the witch's intelligence modifier as indifferent, however all other creatures in the area are seen as intruding on the animal's territory and the animals will often go to extreme measures to have them removed from the area. This mass exodus of animals may damage an ecosystem, but also may re-populate a zone where animals had prior left. If the area is barren or effected by a desecrate spell, the spell will slowly wane over the next 20 days until the animals refresh the world and enrich the soil back to it's previous loamy tenderness. If used in an area of great vegetation, the animals may consume crops and foods in the area and wipe out agricultural centers, and take cities and towns back for nature if the people nearby cannot fight back the incoming hoard of beasts. One creature for every point in the Witch's intelligence modifier possesses the animal lord template when they arrive, and they always arrive with 1d4+1 normal creatures of their type. These are all determined by the DM, as are the effects of this ability. ''Beasts of the Earth 2nd—Cheetah's Sprint, 4th— Animal Aspect, 6th—Greater Animal Aspect, 8th—Strong Jaw, 10th—Commune with Nature, 12th—Summon Stampede, 14th—Legendary Proportions, 16th— Animal Shapes, 18th— Summon Elder Worm Beasts of the Heavens 2nd—Aspect of the Nightingale, 4th— Animal Aspect, 6th—Greater Animal Aspect, 8th—Aerial Tracks, 10th—Commune with Nature, 12th— Eagle Aerie, 14th—Control Weather, 16th— Animal Shapes, 18th— Storm of Vengeance Beasts of the Depths 2nd—Touch of the Sea, 4th— Animal Aspect, 6th—Greater Animal Aspect, 8th—Heavy Water, 10th—Commune with Nature, 12th—Greater Black Tentacles, 14th—Black Mark, 16th— Animal Shapes, 18th— Summon Froghemoth